At present, the majority of standardized video coding algorithms are based on hybrid video coding. Hybrid video coding methods typically combine several different lossless and lossy compression schemes in order to achieve the desired compression gain. The hybrid video coding is also the basis for ITU-T standards (H.26x standards such as H.261 and H.263) as well as ISO/IEC standards (MPEG-X standards such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4).
The most recent and advanced video coding standard is currently the standard denoted as H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC) which is a result of standardization efforts by Joint Video Team (JVT), a joint team of ITU-T and ISO/IEC MPEG groups.
A video coding standard referred to as High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is also currently examined by Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) with the purpose of improving efficiency regarding the high-resolution video coding.